Solace
by iEvenstarEstel
Summary: My version of the missing scene before Connor wakes up alone in that lush white bed! Series 4, episode 1.


Solace  
2010 Evenstar Estel

Abby was trembling and she couldn't stop. That morning she'd been in the Cretaceous and she'd given up all hope of getting home. Luckily for both of them, Connor hadn't. It had been a harrowing, emotion churning day that had followed, but now they had a moment to finally breathe. Connor was with her, locking up the flat they'd been provided with for the night. He tossed the keys on the table and also placed the bags that Jess had put together for them to take.

"Abby, love?" Connor asked, noticing her discomfort. "What's the matter?"

She shook her head and forced herself to breathe. "I'm okay, just a little overwhelmed."

Connor pulled her into a hug, stroking her hair and kissing the crown of her head. "I understand. But we're home, finally. We can relax. We don't have to watch our backs every second of the day. What would you like? Cuppa tea? I bet there's a cappuccino machine in the kitchen! Maybe a bath?"

"Slow down. What I'd like most right now is a kiss."

His laughter rumbled in his chest and Abby clutched his shirt. She'd got so used to his scent. She reveled in it. He was her god given solace. Connor took her chin in his thumb and index finger and tipped her head back. His whiskers always tickled and it made her smile. His tongue was soft against her lips, seeking entrance, which she wholeheartedly allowed. He kissed her slow and sweet, but with devout passion., then gently withdrew. "Why don't you have that hot bath you've been fantasizing about. I think Jess packed some stuff for us."

Abby nodded and went to the bags to rifle through them. She found a brush, shampoo and conditioner and something else. "A ha! I could kiss that girl!"

"What've you got?"

Abby held up the razor and shave gel. "Say goodbye to the forest that is my legs!"

"Aww, I happen to like you as you are - fuzzy, like a muppet."

Abby smacked his chest, feigning being insulted. All inhibitions when it came to nudity, or unshaven legs were long gone between her and Connor. "Make your coffee and join me in ten minutes." She took her goods with her and went in search of the bathroom. She turned on the taps and got the water nice and hot and put the plug in the bath. With Philip Burton financially backing the ARC it was easy to see that no expense had been spared. The flat was spacious and modern and so were the amenities. The tub was almost the size of a Jacuzzi and could probably fit four adults. There was more than enough room for her and Connor to share. First however, she had a little judicious grooming to do on herself. She tied her hair back and out of the way with the hair bands she'd found. Jess really had thought of just about everything, bless her. Abby stripped out of her old clothes, thankful she'd never had to wear them again and tossed them aside. The first order of business were her underarms. She did those while she waited for the tub to fill. She was just about to step in to the bath when Connor kicked the door open.

"Mind if I join you? I'll wait till morning for m'coffee. Probably shouldn't drink it at this hour anyways and besides, I couldn't wait ten minutes and I figured you'd be naked, so..." he said. He had a large bowl from the kitchen with him and she gave him a pointed look. "Oh, to swish your razor out so the stuff doesn't get in the tub water."

"Good thinking. Get in then." Abby took the bowl from him and filled it with water, setting it on the large rim of the tub. She watched appreciatively as Connor disrobed. There hadn't been much opportunity to see him completely nude whilst they'd been stranded. He really was magnificent. He was lean, muscular and damn sexy. She was well acquainted with that body. He sunk into the water and groaned loudly.

"Oh god, this is heavenly," he said as he submerged himself. Abby was seated on the rim with her feet in the water and he gave her ankle a tug. "Get in, you'll die it's so wonderful." Abby smiled and slid in next to him. He was right. Scorching hot, clean water as amazing. Her entire body tingled. She reached across and turned off the taps and sunk into Connor. He massaged her shoulders and she felt the tension leaving her. "Going to do your legs?"

"Yep, in a minute." She closed her eyes and sighed happily. "I dreamt about this very thing a dozen times at least, us sharing a nice hot bath."

"You never said."

"I know. It got too hard thinking about home. I'm sorry a chewed your head off about wanting a cappuccino."

"S'all right."

"Thanks." She turned her head and gave him sweet kiss on his lips before pulling away and sitting herself on the edge of the bath. She opened the can of gel and gave it a good shake before running a strip up the length of her leg. She massaged the foam with water until her entire leg and thigh was covered. Connor reclined and watched as she effortlessly pulled the razor along the length of her leg, revealing her creamy pale flesh. They were so comfortable around each other now. It made him feel good about himself that she trusted him as much as she did. There were few opportunities for proper intimacy in the Cretaceous, but there were some. He knew what she tasted like. He knew the sounds she made when she came. He knew what it was like to be held in her arms and spoken softly to under a full moon.

"There, would look at that! Smooth as a baby's bottom!" Abby said, running her hand up and down her freshly shaven leg. Connor took it as an invitation. He closed his hand around her ankle, caressing it with his thumb. Keeping a solid grip, he glided his hand up the back of her calf to behind her knee. Abby gasped and Connor watched with a knowing smirk at her the way the aureole crinkled and her nipples hardened. She shivered and her eyes fluttered closed, but only for a moment before she batted his hand away. "Not yet! I've still got to do the other one."

Connor chuckled and eased back to his original position. He watched her shave her other leg and an intense arousal began to stir inside him. It didn't take much, not really. Sometimes all she had to do was smile at him in a certain way and he was a goner. He moved closer to her and stole the razor from her hand.

"Connor! What are you..." Her words fell away when he bent down to were her foot was resting on the edge of the tub and kissed her ankle. He laved his tongue over the bone and kissed it again. He moved her foot and put it on his shoulder. Abby leaned back and steadied herself as Connor went to the careful task of finishing for her. He was remarkably gentle, making sure not to cut her. He was meticulous and thorough. As he finished on her inner thigh, he sighed and lay his cheek to her. He looked up at her, eyes dark with lust. He held her gaze intensely, even as he smoothed his fingers through the soft thatch of hair at her center. Abby let out a ragged breath as he continued to comb his fingers over her, stroking and caressing.

"May I?" he asked with a whisper. She'd told him once that she used to like to be bare sometimes and the idea intrigued him. He never quite let the fantasy leave the back of his mind. Abby whispered a breathless _yes_ in response. Connor's hand left her briefly, just long enough to fill it with the gel before returning to her and lathering her up over her mound, then down all the way until she was completely covered in the white foam. He took the razor in hand and started at her mons, careful as could be, taking away everything. Abby was pretty sure this was the most aroused she'd ever been. This was deeply erotic. The steady, sure way he was seeing to her spoke volumes. He worshipped her. He loved her. Every touch, every movement told her so. He nudged her legs further apart, giving him the space he needed to finish. Protecting her delicate inner lips with his hand he shaved her completely bare. He set aside the razor and leaned in, pressing his lips to the top of her slit. His tongue came out to play, snaking down between her outer lips and tasting her. Abby gasped and took hold of a handful of his hair. Connor moaned appreciatively. He tugged her forwards by her thighs, till she almost slipped off the edge of the tub. He put her legs over his shoulders and held her close to his mouth. He dipped down and thrust his tongue inside her, causing her to cry out at the sudden sensation. Connor licked her with deep laps of his tongue, inside her with circles, then up the length of her and over her clitoris.

He shifted, dispersing the water around him and buried his face to her. His groans of pleasure reverberated through her and she squirmed under his voracious attention. She abandoned gripping his hair to grasp the edge of the tub. Her knuckles turned white and she felt her womb clench as he devoured her. The prickle of his whiskers against her shaved pussy was an added sensation, and coupled with that talented delving tongue of his, it was almost more than Abby could take. She grabbed his shoulder and dug her fingers in, silently begging for him to let her come. Connor rumbled wordlessly and concentrated the laps of his tongue against her clit. Abby sobbed out her orgasm with heaving breaths and loud cries that echoed off the tiles. He kept at her, prolonging her pleasure for a long as he possibly could. It took several minutes for her to finally calm and through it all, Connor continued to lap up her juices. He always did. He was brilliant at loving her this way. If the Cretaceous Era had been good for anything, it had to be that.

Abby sagged bonelessly back in to the bath water and Connor's hands were all over her body, kneading and caressing every inch of her. Abby was half asleep, just holding on to Connor, her body vibrating from the lingering pleasures of his lovemaking as the bone deep heat of the bathwater suffused her.

"That was damn sexy," Connor spoke in her ear, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her flush to his body. "Still with me?"

"Mmm hmm... but just barely," she said, barely above a whisper. "You make me forget my own name sometimes. Thank you, that was amazing."

"You're very welcome. It's a treat for me."

"Hmm," she laughed lightly. Her hand scratched at his beard. "You gonna let me take care of this?"

"Actually, I think I might keep it for a bit. If that's okay?"

"If you like. Feels great... when you're down there." He kissed her forehead and turned in to her. Abby's smile deepened when she felt the hardness of his erection against her stomach. Abby nipped at his beard with her teeth. "You are a rather hairy beast, you know that?"

"Oh yes?"

"Yep. A proper wild man, pure animal."

"Don't need to go huntin' for me prey though, go her right here."

"And just what do you plan on doing with me?"

Connor growled lowly and placed a bite to the side of her neck, making her entire body shudder in pleasure. "Plan on having you in that bed, just like the beast you claim I am." He insinuated his hand between her legs, cupping her bare sex firmly.

"Connor..."

"Leave your hair till tomorrow, yah?"

Abby nodded, feeling herself overcome with desire once more. There were few times when she wasn't in complete control of all her faculties and this was one of them. Only Connor could reduce her to a girly pile of mush. Outwardly he was less of the geek she'd first known, but after his gushing over meeting Philip Burton she could see that he was still fundamentally the Connor he'd always been. However there was side of Connor she'd only come to know during their time stranded in the past - he was a very passionate and very sexual man. Coupled with his tender heart, Abby found him irresistible. Once she'd given him her own heart, he had given her a great deal of inner peace. She was still guarded about showing him too much physical affection when they were around other people. She wanted to keep it private. She had no qualms now about people know they were together, but what was between her and Connor was sacred to her. She didn't want to share.

Connor was the first to move, pulling her up with him after he toed the plug out to let the water drain. He dried them both off, Abby letting Connor move and manipulate her body as he pleased. She thought it very romantic when he effortlessly picked her up off the ground and into his arms to carry her to the bed. "Abby?" he asked softly. She looked into his eyes and touched his face. "If it's all the same, I think I rather just make love with you, rather than _take _ you, okay?"

"That would be perfect."

"Is it all right that we... I mean, we haven't anything to use... for protection."

"It'll be fine. Promise. I've been keeping track of my days by the full moon." He smiled, a little sadly, but that faded quickly, replaced with lustful anticipation. He preferred it this way. He didn't want anything between them. He desperately needed to _feel_ her around him. He placed her on her feet by the large white bed. It looked incredibly inviting with its soft pillows and comforter. They'd had nothing but hard earth beneath them for a year. Abby reached over and tossed back the covers, climbing to the middle and laying on her back. She opened up her arms to him and he sunk down beside her. He lay his ear to her heart for a moments and breathed in deeply. "Connor, we're home," she gasped, still not quite believing it to be true. He looked up at her saw the tears brimming in her eyes. He kissed her then, hard and needy. She reciprocated urging him on top of her as her fingers tangled in his hair.

Connor let his eyes drift close and he went by touch. He poised himself at her entrance for a moment only before sinking himself inside her. Abby arched and let out a breathy cry as he filled her, loving how he stretched her to the fullest. Her legs tangled with his and she tugged the covers over his back and shoulders, wanting to seal in the warmth of their bodies. Connor let himself go heavy on her, his hands pushing away the stray strands of hair from her face. They locked eyes and even in the darkened room they could see the love they each had for the other reflected back. Abby smiled and ghosted her thumb across his lower lip. He kissed it, then bent his mouth down to her. Taking bother her hands in his, he wove their fingers together and held them above her head. When she completely surrendered he began to move. Connor wanted to be as close to her as possible, even being inside her wasn't enough. For an entire year they'd been the only people in the entire universe, they'd been made to share things that some couples never did even over their entire lifetime. Being with her was the only true happiness he'd ever known.

The slow, hot slide of his cock in and out of Abby was overwhelming Connor quickly. He ached and felt like every nerve in his body was electrically charged. What little control he had was leaving him. He broke off their kiss and buried his face against her neck and shoulder. His thrusts were becoming more urgent, more forceful. Abby raised her hips to take him deeper, to spur him on. They undulated together, driven by pure instinct. Connor's fingers tightened around hers and Abby looked up at the ceiling with tearful eyes as the physical sensations shook her to the core. His heat and his weight didn't stifle her. Instead she reveled in it. All the pent up emotions she'd kept hidden from him all those months in the Cretaceous, all the despair she didn't want him to know she felt, finally left her and it nearly broke her. She wept silently and lost herself completely, giving _everything _to Connor. She seized and let out a silent scream when her orgasm crashed over her. She quaked and pulsed around him, begging him to come with her.

Connor continued thrust, striving for his own release. He concentrated of the feeling of her body around his. Her core gripped him tightly, pulled him in deep and thrummed around him. He felt her walls clench and ripple along the length of him and he stilled, letting her finally bring him to release. He cried out her name as he let go and came inside her powerful pulses. We went heavy on her again as all strength left him. His fingers loosened around hers and he was limp, panting against her ear. Abby cleaved to him and hugged him tightly. He went to move his weight off her, but she wouldn't let him go. "No, not yet," she bade. "Stay inside me a little longer."

It was several minutes before he gently pulled again from her, the pair of them each whimpering at the loss of their joining. Connor wrapped himself around her. His thumb massaged away the imprint in the skin between her breasts from the ring he wore around his neck . "I wish there was something more I could say than just _I love you_," Connor spoke when he finally found his voice. "Doesn't seem like enough."

"It's enough, Connor," she replied, resting her hand over his. "I love you too. Go to sleep, let yourself rest." He snuggled his face against her neck and closed his eyes. After a few minutes Abby knew he was asleep. She wished the the blind on the windows wasn't down so she could watch out over the city to protect him from danger as he slept, just as she had done for the past year. After an hour sleep finally claimed her too. They were home, they were whole and they were together.

The End


End file.
